storm rider
by Jackson-Theodor-Ripper
Summary: Jubbes is a is sucked from his school to Alagaesia to help defeat Galbatorix but a twist in Eragon plans when a pure black egg hatches for Jubbes. But not all is as it seems when Jubbes disaperase on a strange mechian...later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first story…so tell me the truth about it kk. It is also a bit drag out be for we meet Eragon. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Eragon…but I can try

**Chapter One**

**A new beginning**

* * *

"Come on Jubbes…wakeup" pocked a teacher trying to wake a student from his 'nap' during maths.

"Grrrrrrr…go away" the student mumbled. Ethon (or 'Jubbes' as he was known to many) was thought to be lazy, slow to do anything, but no one knew why heinsisted on wearing a hooded cape, that he refused to take off, some thought he hid a stash of food in it.

" SOOOO…I should asume you know how to do calculus?" the teacher argued. Slowly but surely Jubbes wake up. Every one instantly packed there things away. For when he rose from his sleep (at school) it was only to eat.

"Put your things on the desk and your bags on the…" he was cut off by the sound of a bell indercating lunch. Every student in the room jumped up an left in a hurry. Except Jubbes who did his slow desent down the flight of stairs to the first floor to where he ate lunch by himself, for none whould sit with 'a time to eat' clock.

'_I wish I had some friends to talk to…' _he thought to himself as he took another bit of his peanutbutter, chesse and honey sandwich. _'…I would not care if the where out off this world…' _at that exact moment in time a bright light appeared around him. All that was left of Jubbes was his half eaten sandwich.

* * *

"I worked…it actully worked" a voice from the shadows said.

Jubbes looked around to find that he was in a smallish room with a light that came from a lantern on him blinding him.

"Where am I?" Jubbes yelled in to the darkness. "tell me…or by what strength I have you will regret it…"

"No need for that now is there…you are not in a place to make threats to us…we will tell you a limited amount of information. I will give you a chance to ask three questions…alright?" said a different voice off to Jubbes left.

"Alright…first question 'WHERE AM I?' like the place name, country, etc…"

"easy" the voice to the right said "…you are in a chamber on one of the bottom levels of FARTHEN DÛR in the…" he was cut off by Jubbes.

"In the Beor Mountains on the continent of ALAGAËSIA…how could that be?.. But that means you are Dwarves?"

"You already know where you are…you have a good perseption of everything…"said the one on the left. "You will now be taken to the shadeslayer…to see what we can do about you."

"ERAGON…I think I should not have added the extra honey on my sandwich today…" Jubbes said

"you are smatter then you look…if you know the name of the shadeslayer you are going to meet…"

'_or this is all real…then I'm in big trouble._


	2. a past best left hidden by a hooded cape

Disclaimer: I only own my character Jubbes

Sorry for any spelling mistakes…my computer program doesn't have a spell check L

A/N: I will try to make it longer this time K? Thanks for your reviews. This chapter is a bit gross…

Chapter 2

The meeting

Jubbes POV

"Alright you can take me to the shadeslayer but I want to have my effects back" Jubbes order to the two dwarves that where in the shadows.

"What are effects?…" said the one to the right "…and we will take you as soon as we get word from Eragon."

"Are you using up one of you Questions?" Jubbes asked with a bit of excitement in his voice. For the dwarves where going to waste a Question on something so trivial to him.

" YES…"said the one on the left. "…we are asking you 'what are effects?'"

" Now that's an easy one…"Jubbes replied. "…Effects are the items you carry that make you who you are…like with dwarves they carry picks and war hammers…they are known throughout the world as the items of a dwarf."

"Interesting…" both said in unison. "…all you had is a hooded cape which we can give you…for you must go before Eragon UNARMED."

'_great…they have a sense of humour…as we as being annoying.' _Jubbes thought as he was handed his cape.

"But…" the one on the left said. "…what is that on your face…its distorted or something?"

"It was an aftermath of an ACCIDENT I had back at my education facility…" Jubbes shot back. "If you want to know about it…I will probably have to explain it to Eragon too…I don't want to repeat myself…IT IS PAINFUL TO REMEMBER." Jubbes started screaming and holding his face. Blood start trickling from his face like he was crying, for when he cried…from his left eye came blood for he had no left eye just a hole where it should be.

"We are sorry if you caused you pain…" said the dwarf on the left were he could see his sacred skin and the hole were blood was coming from. "…but we must clean you up…before you go before Eragon and others."

Eragon's POV

Sitting in a chair facing the large doors of the administrators office of the Varden stationed in Farthen Dûr, Reading the verriose reports from the defence postings around Farthen Dûr and the Beor mountains with his most trusteed and reliable freind Saphira at his side watching him.

' _Why do I have to read these again? I should be training but I'm stuck here reading some damn reports.'_ Eragon asked Saphira looking at her as if he was bored. Which he was.

'_Because…you are in charge of the defence of this mountain city and surrounding valleys'_ Saphira answered.

' _Yes but…'_ he was cut off by a knock at the door.

"ENTER" Eragon hollered.

A short but musclier dwarf entered the large room. He had a beard that went down to his knees and carried a walking axe (about the hight of a dwarf, can be used like a walking stick).

"Yes master Dwarf…what can I do for you on this fine day?" Eragon politely asked.

"Well…my lord shadeslayer…we have a present for you…" the dwarf answered with a bow to his waist.

"Oh… what kind of gift?" Eragon asked

"The missing piece of your plan sir…to make your it work…the foreigner sir"

" BRING HIM HERE IMMEDIATELY…we must speak with them before anyone else finds out about him and tries to turn him against us. And get my superiors too. **Please**" Eragon ordered the Dwarf who did a quick bow and ran out of the room.

'_well…looks like part one is about to start…hey' _Eragon asked Saphira looking at here. But she was a sleep.

' _I guess I'm on my own this time' _

A/N: I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP??…but thanks for your reviews…keep them coming for the really help me develop my story. ...Keep Smiling and may your hearts be true to you and the ones you care about…


End file.
